Edgar the Bug
Edgar the Bug '(or just "'The Bug") is the primary antagonist of the 1997 sci-fi film Men in Black (or MIB). He is an interstellar terrorist in search of the Arquillian Galaxy and his actual appearance is that of a giant cockroach. He doesn't like it when any bug, especially cockroaches are killed. Appearance Edgar the Bug takes on the form of a giant alien cockroach, complete with two antennas hanging over his head. He has big yellow eyes and enormous, razor sharp teeth. When inhabiting the human skin of Farmer Edgar, Edgar looks remarkably like the farmer except for his raggard appearance, namely as his skin is noted to hang off his bones on several occasions. In addition, Edgar's left eye is slightly discoloured and pale in comparison with his right eye. Over time in the film, the dead human's skin slowly decomposes becoming worse and worse each time he is seen. Powers and Abilities *'Heightened Intellect' - Edgar the Bug possessed a sharper and more advanced level of intelligence than humans. *'Super strength' - Edgar the Bug was shown to possess inhuman strength, and K makes a comment that implies it had unlimited strength, but with its human body, it seems to somewhat compress it to an extent. *'Super leaping' - As a bug, Edgar the Bug was agile and nimble, enabling it to hop extremely high in the air. Role in the film In the film, Edgar lands on Earth by flying saucer. He eventually crashes on the truck of Edgar, a mad farmer, who is killed, and his skin is stolen. Edgar uses the human skin as a disguise while he searches for the Arquillian Galaxy. He rampages through New York City as a human, killing people and trashing everything and everyone in his way. Eventually, he found Rosenberg and killed him and got what he thought was the galaxy but it was diamonds. He later finds that it's on the collar of Rosenberg's cat Orion and infiltrates the morgue to get it. He takes Dr. Laurel Weaver as a hostage and Agents K and J pursue him. Dr. Weaver escapes but Edgar manages to get on one of two working spaceships. After the agents shoot his craft down, they hold him at gunpoint, but Edgar rips off his human disguise and reveals his true form. He eats the agents' guns and Kay purposely gets eaten as well. Jay is then able to distract him by stepping on cockroaches. He was defeated by Kay who blasts him from inside with his gun, but half of him was still alive and he was finished off by Dr. Weaver with Jay's gun. Gallery Edgar The Bug - Part 1.png Edgar The Bug - Part 2.png Edgar-men-in-black.jpg|Edgar in his human disguise Edgar.jpg Category:MIB Villains Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Movie Villains Category:Creature Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Rogue Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Complete Monster Category:Warmonger Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Possessor Category:Genocidal Villains